


Unrequited Love

by Steph1roth



Series: FFXV A.U. [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 02:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph1roth/pseuds/Steph1roth
Summary: When Noctis is fifteen he manages the courage to confess his feelings to Gladiolus through a birthday gift, but it wasn't meant to be.





	Unrequited Love

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Dudewheresmytea for beta'ing this for me.

Gladio had worked so hard for this moment, and Noctis was almost more excited than he was.  It just happened to be that the swearing in ceremony for the Crownsguard was happening on Gladio’s birthday and Noctis had been planning something special for nearly six months.  It was the first time that Noctis didn’t mind the Citadels tailors fussing over him and he took an active role in deciding what he was going to wear instead of relying on Ignis to make those choices. 

He felt good about his clothing options for that night and now just had to wait in line at the bookstore.  Pulling the hat further down over his head, he felt out of place wearing Prompto’s clothes but at least no one seemed to recognize him, which was a relief. The last thing he wanted was people to treat him differently because he was the Prince.

Clutching the book to his chest, he waited for his turn to have the author sign it.  Gladio had been pretty upset that the book had not only sold out (because Noctis bought the last copy), but he also was too busy to go to the signing. That wasn’t Noctis’s fault, but he hoped this would make up for it.  Stepping up, Noctis smiled shyly at the person sitting at the table.

“Can you write a personal message in it?”  he asked, gently handing the book over.

“Sure, what do you want it to say?”

Noctis gave him a piece of paper.  Copying the message into the cover, the author  closed the book and handed it back to him.

“This person must be very special to you.”

“Yes.”  Noctis replied, hugging the book.

“I hope they appreciate you as much as you appreciate them.”

“I do too.”

~*~

“Hey Gladio, I saw the Prince skulking around your locker the other day.”

“Yeah…and?”  Gladio asked narrowing his eyes at Luche.

“Didn’t you find a love note in there right after?”  Luche asked, leaning against the locker next to him. Gladio didn’t like where this conversation was going.

“…” he was silent for a moment, clicking his teeth. Luche had only said two sentences to him and he was already losing patience. “And your point?”

“Oh nothing.”  Luche chuckled, but it was far from nothing and he knew it.

“Look, it’s an innocent crush, everyone’s had one,”  Gladio explained, trying to keep a lid on his flaring temper. He knew Luche was just trying to get a rise out of him.  Normally he wouldn’t care but he was trying to do it at Noct’s expense which was making him unreasonably angry. “Not that it’s any of your business, Luche. It will run its course and pass.  Leave the kid alone.”

“If you say so, Lady Killer,”  Luche said, adding the nickname at the end knowing it would get to him. It wasn’t his choice, Gladio just happened to be popular with the ladies.

* * *

 

Outside the locker room door, Noct’s hand hovered over the handle.  He could hear voices inside, though he was hoping it would be empty, his stomach dropped when he recognized Luche’s voice.  

_ “Hey Gladio, I saw the Prince skulking around your locker the other day.” _

Noct swore the locker room had been empty that day.  It was possibly someone was still there.  _ Shit _ . He thought to himself.  Now he had to think of what he was going to say to Gladio when he saw him again. Taking a deep breath, he missed most of the conversation catching the last of it as he stepped through the door.

_ “Look, it’s an innocent crush, everyone’s had one. Not that it’s any of your business Luche. It will run its course and pass.  Leave the kid alone.” _

“Drop it Luche,”  he growled.

“Ooh,” Luche cooed.  “Temper, temper. Wouldn’t want to get in another fight, now would we?”

“Ahem,”  Noct coughed from the doorway, holding a wrapped package close to his chest. He didn’t like how  _ everyone _ turned to face him.

“Prince Noctis, how lovely to see you.” 

Luche greeted him with a polite bow, but Noct felt like he was being mocked instead of respected. He heard Gladio growl from his seat.  He was wound tight like a coiled spring ready to pop at any time. 

“Good Afternoon, Luche,” he replied stiffly. “If you don’t mind, this is the Crownsguard locker room.  Perhaps you’ve lost your way?”

Noct didn’t like the way Luche smiled at him.  It was beguiling and predatory, but he stood his ground, proud that his only reaction was clutching the package a little tighter.

“So, it is,”  he replied, looking around. “Be seeing you around, Amicitia.” 

Gladio deflated once Luche was gone.  Looking up where Noct was still standing staring at him. He ran his hand through his hair, letting out a loud breath.

“So how much of that did you hear?” he asked.

Noct’s silent stare at the floor was all the answer Gladio needed.  He sighed.

“Look, Noct, you are a good kid and I like you but - “

“It’s cool,”  he cut Gladio off.  Further regaining his composure, he continued.  “I get it. It’s whatever. No big deal. Um…this was for you - “he paused, holding the book out. “- to, uh, show my appreciation for everything you do.”

“Noct - “

“Just take the book,”  he barked, his voice tighter than he wanted. “Happy Birthday, Gladio.”

He was gone before Gladio had even finished opening the package.  Inside the paper he found a first edition of one his favorite author’s books.  Signed with a message.

_ ‘You will be the Shield for that I am.  I can think of no better person to give my body and soul to.’ _

_ Shit. _


End file.
